


Sinful Cuphead Drabbles

by KantaroL



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Blindfolds, Brother/Brother Incest, Gags, Incest, Light Bondage, Multi, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KantaroL/pseuds/KantaroL
Summary: A bunch of naughty ficlets for you to enjoy, written with love (if you know what I mean).





	1. Cuphead/Forkington/Mugman: Ropes and Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this work. All of them belong to StudioMDHR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes slight bondage, oral sex and male threesome.

Mugman writhed under the pressure holding him down, that alone and being blindfolded already making arousal course throughout his naked body, eventually pooling in his nethers. Right now he wasn’t sure if the frame keeping his own in place with such force was his brother’s, but he could clearly feel the presence of two people besides him in the room.

Barely a few minutes ago, a set of gloved fingers had nicely prepared his ring of muscles, leaving him slick and ready. And he sure was, as indicated by the needy noises that escaped his mouth along with his bucking hips. The hands that were once fingering him took a grip of his butt, as a silent order to stay still. It was surprisingly quiet except for Mugman’s shaky breath and whimpers, but he was far from imagining the current situation. 

He was far from knowing his brother was shut up by a gag, and that Forkington ─ well, basically the young mug didn’t even know it was him ─ was watching the whole scene with sheer enjoyment from where he was pinning the blue-nosed boy down, holding back all the noises he could just so that the latter could ponder a little bit longer over who was dominating him.

“Please… More…” Mugman whined over and over, so frustrated his whole body was held still, blocking the access to the tiniest bit of friction he craved badly. However it seemed that his pleas were worth it. Seconds later, as he was going to let out another pleading moan, he was cut off by his entrance being stretched and penetrated, earning a moan of delight from him. 

At this point he was 100% sure it wasn’t Cuphead, judging by the size of the dick and the lack of agitation in the movements. He knew his brother would already be panting and groaning just from pushing himself in, his voice betraying how impatient he’d be. Anyways, Mugman noticed that whoever was going to fuck him, this someone didn’t seem willing to reveal their identity. So… Playing a little trick for his own fun wouldn’t hurt, right ?

“C-Cuppy ! Ah, yes, please… Please, just do me ! ~” he moaned, resuming the eager squirming from earlier. With that blindfold on, he could only picture in his mind how the red cup would frown and clench his teeth in jealousy, and that was absolutely exciting.

There was a low, aggressive growl from across the room; from where Cuphead sat tied to a chair and gagged, humping the air in frustration as he couldn’t ease his aching member with his hands. Not to mention the mischievous grin Forkington was giving him, making a show of rolling his lower lip between his teeth to taunt him even more.

More whimpers and calls of pleasure filled the room as the fork-headed male began to move, still directed towards Cuphead nonetheless. The young mug seemed to enjoy the whole thing, his cheek pressed against the mattress and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drooling with each new noise. He was already feeling his belly tingle, crying out for sweet release when the thrusting suddenly stopped, coaxing a desperate whine out of him.

“I’ll be right back doll, don’t ya worry.” Forkington murmured apologetically as he pulled away, hopping off the bed and up to where Cuphead was struggling to get his throbbing cock some attention.

The fork undid the bonds restraining his ankles slowly, agonizingly slowly. Not that his playmate had the chance to protest anyways, his mouth being shut as it was. The latter was surely pissed at this point from not being able to relieve himself, but the feeling grew only worse when his wrists and lips were denied freedom. Forkington motioned him to get up and walk to the bed, which he immediately did, wobbling around a little due to his lack of balance.

Mugman perked up and tilted his head at the shuffling noises nearing him. There was a brief moment of silence before he felt she mattress shift a bit and warm hands were back on his hips, making him shiver in anticipation. Those were the same as earlier, he mentally remarked before once again being interrupted by the feeling of being stuffed to the hilt ─ though a little less gently this time.

“Huh !” he gasped, back arching and shaft pulsing against his stomach.

This gesture seemed to cause a grunt of disapproval from where he assumed was the side of the bed.

“Now, Mugsy…” the fork purred, maneuvering the both of them so that Mugman was facing Cuphead, and leaned to his ear. “Since yer big brother has been a good boy all the way, why not giving him some… Deserved care ? ~”

The young mug nodded happily and opened wide, welcoming Cuphead’s warmth in his mouth with a delighted noise.


	2. Mugman/Cagney Carnation: A sip of Flower Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes oral sex and tentacles.

They were completely oblivious to the hot summer vibes around them as their tongues intertwined, the both of them hidden in the shadow of a large oak. Cagney was trying so hard not to lose his mind just yet, but it wasn’t an easy thing when having those tiny hands palming at his flaming petals so delicately, having the little mug straddling his stem and hoisted up so he could meet his face.

And here it goes again. The rosy tongue that felt incredibly warm against his own, inching further in the carnation’s mouth with each passing second. It was so small compared to Cagney’s the latter could easily take the advantage, however he was too flustered for that. He was almost ashamed to think how he loved when Mugman lead the way, how he loved being topped by this doll-sized, lovable cup.

The flower was too busy trying to keep his dangerous sharp fangs from suddenly showing up to notice his companion’s rushed movements. Sure, Mugs could get impatient and all, but it was the first time he seemed overexcited to get to the fun part. He was already heading to Cagney’s reddened cheeks, leaving quick but soft kisses, giving extra attention to the silky petals before reaching the stem. 

He felt the carnation shudder and stiffen under him as his kisses turned into soft bites, but he knew it wasn’t only from pleasure. He was aware that if the flaming plant suddenly lost control, pointy thorns might spike up at any second, threatening to hurt him. But despite his genuine trust towards Cagney, he managed to memorize the locations of the thorns he should absolutely watch out for, allowing the both of them to be less worried about unintentional injuries.

Mugman gently pushed away the vines securing him a good two meters above the ground, letting himself slide down onto the grass. Though he didn’t let his companion the chance to breath, slithering his way to a particular spot on the stem that already started to go slick. He leaned close to it, puffs of hot breath coming out of his mouth to tickle the area.

It was enough to make the flower snap, crying out in surprise and pleasure as it bent forward to grab Mugs’ rim. Still not stopping, the blue-nosed boy pressed a wet kiss against the glistening spot, soon followed by soft nibbles and licks that grew more and more eager. And eventually he felt it, the tentacle-like part that was Cagney’s erection, sticking out of his stem. 

There was already a string of thick amber liquid oozing from the yellowish tip, which immediately caught Mugman’s attention. He lapped it away, before swiftly taking the whole cock in with a sigh of relief. His eyelids fell down as he enjoyed the sweet taste, his tongue swirling around to get any single drop of this sweet nectar he relished. 

It tasted so delicious, so heavenly…

In a matter of seconds his slow suckles already turned into an impatient bobbing of his head, causing Cagney to squirm and whine, his voice suddenly dropping a few octaves as he did. The young mug didn’t need to peer up to know his companion was now baring his pointy teeth, his body freshly decorated with thorns. However he didn’t expect the carnation to yank him away in a jerk, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth from his previous ministrations.

“What… Are you doing, young man ?” Cagney huffed as he clenched Mugman’s rim harder, ignoring the noise of disappointment the latter made.

“Cagney, please, I want it so bad…” Mugman whimpered in response, making a vain attempt at forcing himself out of the plant’s grip, like a desperate animal.

As a silent answer, he was lifted off the ground by a couple of sturdy vines, making him yelp from surprise. Next thing he knew, he was only inches away from the carnation’s face, forced to stare into his piercing golden eyes as the latter let out a hoarse chuckle.

“That’s not how it works, folk !” Cagney began, watching the small boy writhe in his grip as extra vines stripped him off, swapping their roles. “If you want it _that much_ , you gotta beg for it…”


	3. Cuphead/Mugman: Heating Up the Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes an omegaverse, therefore including heat cycles, alpha/omega dynamics and self-lubrication.

Cuphead awoke to the delicious smell he was feeling from the depths of his dream, drool already smeared over his face from the tasty smell that crept all the way to the second floor, slipping itself through the cracks of the door to tickle his red nose. He sat up on his elbows with a loud yawn, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Eleven o’clock, the alarm told him. No doubt Mugman was already long awake and shuffled downstairs without bothering him. But now, the light scent of vegetables filling the room made Cuphead’s stomach eager to know what his brother was cooking.

In the small kitchen they shared, Mugman was happily humming while preparing the vegetables and spices, along with the huge pot he would later put them in. He went quiet and turned his attention to the staircase as he heard lazy thumps coming his way, welcoming his still half-asleep brother with a warm smile.

“Mornin’ ! Guess the food was what brought you of slumber, huh ?” he said teasingly.

Cuphead hummed in response and gave a sleepy grin, dragging himself up to his sibling and peering above his shoulder.

“Whatcha cooking today ? Smells so good…” the red cup purred, mouth watering again.

“Well, since it has gotten a little chilly outside…” Mugman began, glancing through the window at the delicate snowflakes dancing in the air, “I thought some soup would be the best.”

Cuphead nodded and let out another noise of approbation, before hunching over the counter to make himself some needed coffee. He got lost in thoughts as he waited for his drink to brew, his eyes almost threatening to close again.

But as soon as the steaming liquid filled his head, something else did as well.

Feeling now fully awoken, he chose to still act a little sleepy nonetheless… Just for show. He sneaked behind his brother again, arms snaking their way under his apron and around his waist, while Cuphead’s head nestled in the crook of his neck.

“Say, Mugs…” he murmured, “Today’s _the day_ , isn’t it ?”

Mugman shivered both from the touch and the question, his heart making a sudden bounce. He blushed a light pink and pretended to stare at the vegetables in front of him.

“Yes…” he nodded, trying not to sound embarrassed. It usually started like that.

“Have you taken your suppressants yet ?” his sibling asked further, rubbing his thumbs over the blue cup’s hip bones.

Another affirmative nod.

“Cuphead, please… The meal isn’t gonna cook itself.” Mugman sighed, sounding over-annoyed. This got a devilish grin from Cuphead.

Exactly what he wanted. Mugman was already unconsciously giving in.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” The red-nosed cup mumbled as took a step back. He watched his brother slide to the sink to wash some potatoes, carrots and turnips. Like a predator registering every move of its prey, and evaluating the best moment to attack it.

He knew Mugman could feel his stare, he always could. That’s precisely why he didn’t dare to look anywhere else than in front of him. He knew Cuphead was behind, eying him. He also knew it was only a matter of hours till the effects of the suppressants would fade away… Whatever, the goddamn medicine never worked fully on him anyways. He was part of the small portion of omegas which was more or less indifferent to suppressants. However, he relished every minute, every second of its effect, until his nature would take over. That was, when Cuphead wasn’t around to speed the whole thing up.

Which the mischievous cup was definitely determined doing today.

Mugman was startled by another surprise hug from behind, his brother resuming his previous position.

“Cuphead… You’re not gonna cling to me the whole time, are you ?” the blue-nosed cup said in a muffled squeak.

“You’re so warm…” was all he got for a response. Sighing again, he rolled his eyes, convincing himself that Cuphead wasn’t much of a harm.

… For now.

During a few minutes, the red male’s eyes focused on his brother’s hands thoroughly rub and scrub the dirt away from the potatoes, carrots and turnips, before he decided it got him bored. Fortunately enough, Mugman switched to another task, that of peeling the vegetables.

Sly grin returning to his face, Cuphead began nuzzling Mugman’s neck with a low, sleepy-sounding moan.

“So warm… Feels good…” he slurred, giving the tender flesh soft kisses and nibbles. The muffled gasp he coaxed out of his brother made his stomach twist in a good way.

“C… Can you… Not do that, p-please ?” Mugman whimpered, still not looking elsewhere than the counter.

“Mmh… Maybe I can… Maybe… If you looked at me in the eye ?” Cuphead answered, teeth showing.

The blue cup held back a whine of despair. Why was his brother so cruel with him ? Why especially in that period of the month ? Well, deep down he already knew the answer. Cuphead enjoyed playing with him, and he did it so well… Pushing all the right buttons in the right way… Not that Mugman could deny him what he wanted.

The sigh of content that suddenly escaped Mugman’s lips made him jump. He didn’t realize he had gotten in a short daydream, and this wasn’t good. He couldn’t just give in so easily !

And he felt even worse when he heard Cuphead’s dark chuckle in response. Crap, he got himself noticed. Now he was sure his brother wouldn’t let go. The blue male took in a deep breath, and slowly turned his head toward his sibling’s, avoiding staring directly at his eyes until he was practically forced to.

Dammit, those blue eyes… They were already glowing with a mischievous sparkle; one that sent chills down Mugman’s tensed up frame. The only intensity of this stare made him want to instinctively bow his head submissively.

But he didn’t.

“Can you… S-Stop, _please_ ?” he asked again, struggling to get his voice steady.

“Fine, I can.”

Mugman was a bit surprised that the red cup agreed so easily, but he was relieved all the same. He got back to his vegetables, but only had a few seconds of rest until his brother struck again, this time massaging his waist and slowly sneaking up his shirt up to his chest.

The blue cup stopped immediately and tensed up once more, in an attempt to shush his trembling limbs. Cuphead’s fingers were so close to his nipples, the only thought made them harden like craz-

The soup. Focus on the soup.

Hands trembling, he resumed his work, his moves now a bit uneven and weak. He was struggling with the carrots, almost hurting himself in the process. His senses were over-stimulated, as he waited for his brother to make a sudden move at any moment. But quite fortunately for him, he didn’t, allowing him to finish the agonizing task of getting the god damn vegetables peeled.

But now, he had to chop them.

Gulping loudly, he reached for the sharp knife in the counter drawer, getting to work once more. He hadn’t even chopped two bits of turnip before he felt both of his nipples being pinched at the same time.

Taken aback, he slammed the knife on the cold tile and arched against his brother, mouth wide open.

“C-Cuppy, not now…” he whined out, despite his body aching to press more into Cuphead’s.

“Listen, you cook, don’t mind me.”

“But-”

“ **Mugsy.** ”

The tone of Cuphead’s voice suddenly dropped to something demanding. Something that warned Mugman he shouldn’t feel too feisty. But at the same time… It was something that had the blue cup’s insides twitch excitedly. The poor omega obliged, returning to his task with hands shaking even more than before. At this point, if it hadn’t been for the medicine he took earlier in the morning, he would already be unable to control himself and slouching on his brother for support.

He continued chopping, this time much slower, afraid he might cut himself. Cuphead wasn’t stupid however, he was still careful not to make Mugman do some wrong move that would stop their little game straight.

For the next several minutes, the red cup explored the mug’s boiling body with his hands, feeling his chest heave a bit more with every passing second, rubbing at his sensitive nubs, his belly, lingering at the waistband of his shorts just to hear his breath hitch in anticipation, then moving away with a sadistic smirk.

Mugman was only halfway through the process of chopping, when he started rubbing his shaking thighs together, vocalizing quiet moans. A hint of a sweet scent began to mix with the ingredient’s, signaling the suppressants’ effect was fading out. It made Cuphead’s mind start to spin, and he struggled to stay in control.

His brother’s sweet neck was just in front of him… He wanted to bite it, mark it so badly… But he couldn’t just yet. Mugman had to deserve his reward.

He decided instead to go straight for the omega’s groin, gasping at how hard he already was. He even felt the small damp spot that had formed at his clothed tip. The gesture made Mugman stop completely again, this time letting out an unstrained whine.

“Yes, please, more…” he begged shakily, his hips grinding forwards. But all he got was an iron grip to hold him in place, causing him to hiss in protest.

“You’re almost done, c’mon.” Cuphead growled, “ **I ain’t giving you more before you finish preparing the ingredients.** ”

Biting his lip and grimacing, Mugman obeyed once more, but it was near impossible to concentrate. His whole body was aching, screaming to be touched, bitten, anything… Only that mattered now. Why was he making soup, anyways ?

The mere feeling of Cuphead’s hot breath against his neck made him want to tilt his head to leave him full access. He hoped it was him on the counter, not the stupid veggies. That thought seemed to give him somewhat motivation to finish off, and he threw the freshly cut potatoes, carrots and turnips into the pot of water, smiling proudly.

“You forgot the spices, Mugsy ~” the red-nosed cup teased, earning a pout from Mugman. “Look, you’ve been setting all of these up so nicely… It would be a shame if you didn’t use them, wouldn’t it ?”

He punctuated his statement with subtle bucks of his hips. Gasping sharply, the blue male slumped over the counter, gripping the edge of it as for dear life and letting out a mix of pleasure and sheer annoyance. He could now feel his self-lubricant overflowing and oozing along his thighs, smearing sticky warmth everywhere. With raging yet shaking hands, he grasped a handful of salt, pepper and oregano, and tossed it in the pot, giving his sibling the _'are you fucking happy now ?'_ look.

Cuphead gave a nod of approbation and another devilish smile, pushing the utensils and remains of food away to make room.

“That’s perfect, Mugs.” He complimented, patting his brother’s head. He paused a few seconds, before turning on the gas under the pot.

“Now, let’s play around while it heats up, what do you think ?”

Mugman only had the chance to give a weak answer, silenced by a keen of pleasure as Cuphead’s teeth sank in the sweet spot of his neck, allowing him to just lose it and moan his heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's the first thing I've written in ages... Though most of these may be PWP, I put a lot of attention in my works and I'm here to improve so, constructive criticism is always very welcome !


End file.
